Aaron's Suspects Chapters 3 and 4
by Psychoflop
Summary: The gathering of the characters after the murder and the flashbacks of people travelling in 2


Chapter 3 - The gathering of exposition

At 8:00am the next morning, Ida sits up on a pull-out couch that the staff had brought in for her, wondering why someone would do that to her husband. Not ready to believe it she gets up and goes over to grab breakfast, sitting at the North end of a long dining table. Aaron L. Pours her some tea and whispers "they will be assembling in 30 minutes." she pushes the tea away and goes to grab a vitamin/mineral shake from the fridge. "I cannot have caffeine, it makes my anxiety kick up." as she sits back down.

"It was decaf, but if you have a shake that is ok too.

"Oh thank you Aaron you are very nice to me. But I rather drink the shake it fills me up faster."

"I try to be nice for 2 reasons. First, it is because of my guilt. I was not even 20 feet from the murder and I did not stop it. Secondly, I did some digging on everyone as I know almost no one here. I did not want to come off as some idiot.

Holly walks in and says "Ok, I have gathered all of the evidence and put them in those large Ziploc bags the cleaning lady gave me. Why did Aaron have a number 2 tattooed on his back?"

"I do not know he never told me."

"From the receipt I got out of his pants pocket, he got it only a week ago."

Ida could only focus on that detail of her husband momentarily, as the phone rang:

"Hello, this is Ida."

"Hi Ida, this is the bellhop who saw you and the other girl coming back from the drugstore last night."

"Oh hi, her name is Holly."

"Ok, well we have everyone downstairs, a guard will knock on your door soon and take your party to the elevator, then later to the foyer."

"Thank you very much for your efforts."

Less than 5 seconds after she hung up, the knock happened on cue. Ida walks to the door and opens it with the chain still attached. After verifying him from seeing him briefly before the dinner last night, she signals Aaron L. and Holly to get ready to head downstairs.

"Shall we proceed to the elevator?" asked the guard.

"Yes I want to get this over with!" declared Ida, holding back a new round of tears.

The guard nodded in sympathy, then a slight hiccup. Implying he had been told EVERYTHING about the murder. "Ok. You, Aaron L. are on each side of me while Holly's in the back with all of the evidence. Deal?"

"Deal. " Whispered Ida, appreciating the guard's no nonsense manner. "Ok let us get going."

The guard goes ahead, makes a right turn, looks around and whispers "coast is clear!" Everyone walks according to the guard's earlier instructions as they did not know what was going on. "I rigged this elevator for service so we can just walk in, close it and it will go straight to the ground floor." They stepped in as Ida starts to look around to everyone. Aaron L. made an awkward belch, indicating that he ate too much. Holly just wraps her arms around Ida, instinctive to be comforting. As the door closes, the guard's walkie talkie emits between bursts of digital static:

"Leland do not...close...possible..."

Leland (the guard) tried his best to extrapolate the rest of the message, failing miserably "Say again front desk, say again"…

…BANG!

The elevator plummets to the ground, stopping on the 11th floor, a few seconds later the elevator proceeds to resume descending normally with everyone (including Leland) terrified that they were almost killed...

…then BANG!

The elevator plummets again, everyone jumped as the heard that and Ida starts shaking, scared out of her mind, wondering If the killer is trying to kill everyone, or just the wife of the first victim. Lives begin to flash before everyone's eyes. Ida's, a life of anxiety, A.D.D. and dyslexia with her only refuge being efed wrestling and the Hawking Ripper she met through it. Aaron's, a life spanning continents and oceans in the information age (yet still just a simple boy from Brampton). Holly's, a moderate Christian upbringing from mid-western America vitalized by a French-Canadian rock band. It stops just before it reaches the ground floor, and then slowly goes to their stop. With the door slowly opening at their final destination, the morning desk clerk is there shaking his head:

"As I was saying, do not try to close the elevator door, I saw 2 possible bombs"

Leland turns to our scared trio of detectives and explains, "Thank god we just installed 2 sets of brakes. No 1 knew we did it. Looks like the killer is not finished!"

Heather walks up to them looking shocked, "What happened?"

Holly puts a hand on Ida's shoulder, nodding. As if she spoke "I got this Ida. " But she said something much more sinister:

"Aaron Collins got killed last night."

Everyone in the party gasps

Aaron L. Steps up and announces "Morning everyone, for those who do not know us or meet us last night even in passing, I am Aaron Langemann, this is Holly Ann Rapp, and you all should know Ida Wordell-Collins by now. For all I know today is not a good time for anyone of us there is a killer in this hotel and me, Holly and Ida will be taken care of the investigation. The town of Toronto is still gridlocked and this hotel is locked down!"

Isabel shouts "and why are you 3 so special?"

The switchboard operator walks by right on cue, about to start a new shift. "I was monitoring Mr. Langemann's phone call. From where he was in the room, he could not deliver the extreme volley of trauma inflicted to Mr. Collins without going through at least 1 wall."

Charles then speaks up, "how do we know you and holly really were not around?"

Holly regained control of the release of information "Because the bellhop saw us last night walking back to the hotel room."

The bellhop, now in street clothes, nods, verifying the truth of Ida's and Holly's. "I nodded at them as they came out of a pharmacy, they did not notice me. They were…pre-occupied with…something else." Ida and Holly began wondering if the guard saw the pregnancy test and was covering for them.

Aaron L. resumes, "the P.A.T.H. Security cameras caught them in a tunnel at the exact time Aaron Collins was murdered. Ida, I know you do not want to but you need to summarize what we know since last night"

Ida reluctantly nods and begins: "For all I know is when I walked into the room was I heard Aaron L. freaking out. Then I saw Aaron C. with a knife in his chest, 6 gunshots in the head and a sledgehammer to the back."

Aaron L. Sees Ida struggling and steps in, "Holly, show them the clues" Ida shudders as she knew that she should break down but does not for two reasons. For starters, she needed to be strong for the investigation and two she did not want the killer see she was weak.

Holly: "What we have so far is the bloody sledgehammer which I cannot carry, a 9mm semi-automatic pistol with the safety filed down, a knife stolen from the bakery's kitchen, a badly forged copy of Aaron's will with new signatures on it, a receipt from the bakery for croissants that was paid for in cash and a bottle of a cologne I know is only sold in the southern united states."

It was then that John stepped in to defend his action, "I bought that for him. I thought he would wear it when he got married and for last night's party."

Ida nods and whispers, "his great-grandfather wore it when he was a kid"

"How long have you been buying that cologne now hellion?" asked Aaron L.

"10 or 12 years but it has been around for at least 50."

"John would you mind coming with me to the investigation room the staff set up for us, please? Asked Aaron L. John nodded grimly

They both walked away to a room that looked like it was for only two people. Eerily reminiscent of the interrogation room in _The Dark Knight…_

Chapter 4: Flashbacks in Duets

Agnes Plum and Solveig Langhelle - Amsterdam, Netherlands

Sitting at a table at Amsterdam airport, Agnes Plum is waiting for someone to meet her at the gate. Of course, between her hooker boots, hourglass body type and low cut Red Hot Chilli Peppers concert T-Shirt, the wrong type of people kept wanting to "meet her at the gate"…"How dare these horny tourists assume the whole city is the Amsterdam Red Light District. Oh well, I have my pepper spray". Solveig Langhelle (with a large clothing bag in her hand), returns from the duty-free shop known as "The Water Taxi". It was an offbeat store selling the merchandise of other businesses in Amsterdam to tourists just passing through. She finds Agnes finally settled from the plethora of young (and old) men wanting to "slip 100 Euro into her panties" and sits down with her large bag

"Sorry Agnes, I had to get a hard rock cafe sweater from Amsterdam. Well 2 actually, 1 for me and 1 for the birthday boy. Did you know Aaron has an extensive collection of Hard Rock Café Merch?"

"I did. His crown jewel is the one from Shanghai. And no problem Solveig It will deter some of these perverts. Thanks for not being too difficult to wake up this morning."

"You had Dutch coffee waiting for me, so it was my pleasure."

"You need it for when you tour one of the many breweries in our country."

"And we hit up 3 before we got here at 4 pm."

Solveig Langhelle had an airport in her hometown of Bergen, Norway. But it did not really travel outside of Europe, so Ida had arranged for her to fly to Amsterdam the day before (as Amsterdam is 1 of 3 major hubs in Europe, London-Heathrow and Frankfurt being the other 2) so Agnes could pick her up and they could spend the day together. That said, Solveig did still find a few…difficulties.

"Dutch is so hard for me to read, but I am sure Norwegian would be hard for you."

"I think so, but do not worry I can tell you when they call us."

"What row are we sitting in?"

"Row 2 I think."

"Could you check our tickets please? Just to make sure."

Agnes takes out their tickets and look at them. Agnes nodded, but not smugly:

"I was right. We are in row 2 seats 1a and b."

"Wow, does that mean Aaron and Ida put us in 1st class?"

"I believe it does."

"Wow, how did they afford this? They just got married."

"Yes but Ida got money from her dad and Aaron made tons in Poker and Magic: The Gathering."

"Yes, the main thing her dad gave her a lot of money after they got married."

"Aaron sent me a blu-ray of one of his poker tourneys for us to watch."

"Sweet, we should watch it."

"Is it compatible with European players?"

"Aaron assured me that it was not encoded to a region so it can be played anywhere on the planet."

_"Alle first class passagiers van Delta Airlines vlucht 9401 naar Toronto beginnen instappen moet u (Translation: All first class passengers of Delta Airlines Flight 9401 to toronto please begin boarding)"_

"Come on solveig we are boarding."

"Ok"

They walk to the door as they see 8 people in front of them. Solveig mutters, "Wonder why there are so many 1st class passengers" A passenger answers, "did you not hear?, they legalized pot smoking for 1st class flights entering/leaving Amsterdam as long as the plane has proper ventilation"

"No we did not"

"This could be...interesting"

Agnes sighs and looks at solveig as they reach the front of the line. "Dames, uw boarding passeert de please? (Ladies, your boarding passes please?)". The girls pass him their boarding passes, while Agnes tries to ignore the co-pilot staring at her tits. "Eerst twee zetels aan uw rechterhand (first 2 seats on the right)."

"Thank you." replied Solveig, recognizing Agnes's nonverbal cues that she was feeling uncomfortable. Once they were halfway to the plane, Solveig spoke again in inquiry:

"How come Row 2 is the first 2 seats?"

"Because the 1st row is staff, I assume"

They reached first class. They were in awe. Agnes spoke first this time:

"Wow, I heard that 747's have an upper level but a gold spiral staircase?"

"Yea I know that is expensive too. Look, Flowers in the ladies room!"

"When we are in the air, want to get high?

"Sure."

"Ok. OH, they will need at least half an hour to board everyone, so we should call Ida. It is around lunch time where she is."

"Ok let me use my phone and calling card to Canada."

Agnes dials a really long number, only to hear:

"Aaron's party planner this is Ida speaking"

"Agnes here, Solveig and I just got on this restored 747"

"Oh good so how nice is it?"

"We cannot see the back of the plane and the bathroom has fresh-cut flowers."

"Nice. How long is the flight? I forgot because we bought a lot of tickets."

"8 hours 10 minutes. Plus customs and travel time to the hotel."

"Not bad. Ok well you girls have fun and take the new train when you get in."

"Of course."

They said their goodbyes and hung up mutually. Agnes and Solveig then waited for a few more passengers to board before they walked up the staircase to buy some controversial green. They were greeted by a young, thin, black haired gentleman who by Agnes and Solveig's estimation, was gay.

"How can I get you high, ladies?"

"2 space cakes, and do NOT skimp on the chocolate"

The dealer/bartender raised an eyebrow at Solveig, and frankly…so did Agnes.

"This is my country and you know how to order hash better than I do?"

Solveig giggled sheepishly as the dealer prepared 2 cakes, she handed him 20 euros. They were impressed that the ventilation was so well done that they were not high before they got high. They ate them quickly so that they could return to their seats before takeoff. An hour or so later, it hit them…hard.

"Solveig, just promise me that there is no leprechaun outside throwing rocks at us, trying to break the windows and destroy the plane."

"Agnes, I promise. Now stop looking like a coyote."

"This might actually make poker more enjoyable"

"Shall I get the blu-ray?"

"Yes. I will get my player out of my carry-on"

Agnes surprisingly had no trouble setting up everything. They pressed play on the heads-up portion of the 2017 World Series of Poker pot-limit Omaha 8-or better championship event. Solveig was puzzled:

"I have never heard of this version of poker before."

"Ok, pot-limit means you can only bet or raise the size of the pot at any given time."

"Ok. I figured that part out on my own, but Omaha?"

"Omaha means players get dealt 4 hole cards, and must use EXACTLY 2 of their hole cards with EXACTLY 3 cards dealt in the middle."

"Ok. And what does 8-or better mean?"

"This is a game where the best and worst hands split the pot. In order to make the 'worst' hand you need 8-high or lower to qualify. Straights and flushes do not count so Aaron could in theory use the same 2 hole cards for high as he does for low."

After a minute or two, Solveig nodded, "Ok, I think I got it."

Agnes pressed play, the disc started just as Phil Hellmuth was eliminated in 3rd place for $452,860. The only 2 players left Michael Mizrachi and Aaron Collins. Aaron had a 4:1 chip lead as he and Michael shook hands to start the heads-up play. The microphones caught an exchange of dialogue, starting with Michael Mizrachi:

"I cannot believe that a fan I followed for their 29th birthday on twitter would be my opponent 5 and a half years later."

"You taught me well Mr. Grinder. But you were not my only teacher."

The main audio switches to the commentary, being done by Wwe's Jim Ross and Poker pro Phil Gordon. Phil Gordon began, as this was J.R.'s first time on poker commentary.

"That was a great show of respect for the final 2. With Aaron's chip lead the record for fastest heads-up in pot-limit Omaha could be in jeopardy."

J.R. (having done the homework he always does in commentary jobs, no matter the sport) chimed in, "That is right Phil. The record of course was when Scotty Nguyen took out Todd Brunson in 2014 in 2 hands, Aaron could do this in 1 if he wants to."

Phil came up with an equally valid rebuttal: "Aaron will have to get it done early, Mizrachi thrives on long heads-up battles. Partly why they call him the grinder."

J.R.: "Can Aaron be the first to win a Wsop bracelet and a Magic: The Gathering pro tour title in the same year? Shuffle up and deal to find out."

The action switches to a long oval-shaped table with gold felt (indicating a championship event with a buy-in of at $10,000 U.S. dollars). Aaron is sitting at the south end of the table (having just posted the $100,000 small blind), Michael at the north end (having posted the $200,000 big blind). With a neutral dealer in the middle, she begins dealing Michael the first card (as Aaron is in the dealer position), after the 4 hole cards are dealt. The hole card cam shows us Michael's 4 cards: King of Diamonds, King of Clubs, Queen of Diamonds and Queen of Clubs.

J.R.: "That would be a great hand if this was Omaha High, not Hi-Lo."

Phil Gordon is quick to correct Jim Ross: "Actually Hi-Lo games have more of a High-only component as the number of players decrease. Let us have a look at Aaron's cards"

Aaron's hand: Ace of Diamonds, Deuce of Diamonds, Six of Diamonds, Seven of Diamonds

Jim Ross (feeling somewhat vindicated), speaks: "If the flop comes low, Aaron pretty much has the low half of the pot locked."

Phil: "And if it goes high, it should be an easy fold."

Aaron, feeling sneaky, decides to just call the big blind. Michael, also feeling sneaky, checks to see the flop, assuming he can "grind" more out his "protégé" later in the hand.

The flop comes: 3,4,and 5 of diamonds

Jim and Phil are stunned. Jim gets his composure back first, "Aaron has flopped the stone cold nuts for both the high and low half of the pot. The only way he can lose is if he is stupid enough to fold."

Phil: "And Michael has bet the pot into Aaron, thinking he limped with nothing. With $800,000 in the pot and Michael Mizrachi left with about $300,000 or so. Aaron should just say all-in now."

Aaron: "All-in, Professor Mizrachi!"

Michael: "Call."

They both turn their cards face-up for the crowd. The Tournament director announces through the P.A. system, "Michael Mizrachi has a King-high flush for high, no low. Aaron has a straight flush to the 7 for high, and the nut 5-high for low." Michael hangs his head in shame, knowing that no combination of cards will help him win, and that his student slow played him to a T.

Michael: "Sick Hand, well done Aaron."

Aaron, "Thanks bro, this was your game to lose until I started getting cards."

They embrace in a show of mutual respect, J.R. asks Phil a simple question: "Is Aaron the first Autistic champion in WSOP history?"

Phil: "He sure is. He is also the first to win the heads-up of a pot-limit game in 1 hand."

J.R.: "Well done kid."

Michael Mizrachi was handed his 2nd place cash of $681,420. Aaron was handed the gold bracelet and $1,100,923 cash. Agnes and Solveig shut off the portable blu-ray player. Agnes spoke first:

"How much do you think I could charge Aaron to have a threesome with him and Ida?".

Solveig gave her a puzzled look, "Are you crazy Agnes? They just got married!"

"I have other ways to get money from them if they refuse."

Solveig was at first disturbed by the sudden crazy turn that her friend Agnes was taking, she suddenly warmed to the idea. Funny how money does that…

Allan Mcninch and Laurie Stansfield - Vancouver, British Columbia

Walking fast to get to the plane, Allan looks over to see his mom way behind him.

"Sorry mom, are your artificial knees bothering you?"

"Yes but I am fine Hun. I will be there in a minute."

She gets there and leans back on the wall, "We got to get in there soon though so let us go."

"Mom we are here and they have not started boarding yet."

"Ok why do we not call Ida then? We did tell her we would."

"Sure. I will just push 34 on speed dial."

Allen dials Ida's number and it rings for a second. Then a voice came up "Aaron's party planner this is Ida."

"Greetings from Vancouver."

"Ah hi Allan, how are you doing?"

"Waiting for mom to stand back up."

He hears a chuckle from Ida and then sees his mom sitting on a chair. Allan then resumes speaking with Ida:

"Mom will be popping more Vicodin soon."

"I wish I can right now." said Laurie as she grins at her son.

"30 more minutes mom. And we will be boarding soon."

Laurie sighs as he tries to get Ida to talk again, Ida obliges:

"Are you getting fed? I cannot remember if we bought something for you or not."

"Yes you did I got stuff here too!"

Ida hears an announcement through her phone connection _"All Air Canada passengers going to Toronto that are physically challenged or travelling first class, please begin boarding" _and asks Allan "is that you guys?"

"Yes it is we have got to get going."

"Ok, enjoy your flight, train and p.a.t.h."

"We will and thanks Ida for getting a handicap seat for mom."

"You are welcome, bye."

"Bye."

Allan hangs up and helps his mother stand so they could get going. A flight attendant (sensing Laurie's distress) walks over to them before they reach the line. "Tickets, please." Allan hands them his and his mother's ticket. The pilot smiles and nods, "4A and B. The last first class row on the right."

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome. Enjoy your flight!"

Allan goes and brings his mom on the plane. "Let me get in first, mom."

"Ok hun are you going to help me into my seat."

"Yes. That is why I said 'let me get in first, mom'"

"Ok."

Allan steps in and then grabs his mom hand. "It is so roomy!" exclaimed Laurie.

"Yes it is and I got a handicap seat Aaron and Ida know us very well."

"Aaron's mom probably helped."

"I do not know about that. His mom has been letting them do everything."

"True."

"But for what it is worth, Ida and him do have a lot of money saved."

"Agreed."

"Wonder if they help her out now Ida is a good thing for Aaron but I sometimes wonder."

"I wonder too. Lindsay is my best friend but Aaron will likely put her in a home in a few years."

Allan agreed sadly, "I do not know I hope not but I have a feeling too. How can we stop them?"

"Not sure mom that would be heartbreaking to do that."

"I know it would be heartbreaking."

"Indeed."

Allan and Laurie stared out of their window to see Sea Island around them. It did not strike them as odd that 1 terminal over was 1 of the few places a Seaplane could land in an International airport. They were trying to cheer themselves up by trying to look at the conservation area that was designed to offset the environmental damage the airport was causing. Not even the wildlife and public beaches could settle them completely though…

Chiara Malvestiti and Fabio Ammuri - Rome, Italy

Chiara and Fabio are reading their P.A.T.H. map when Chiara whispers, "We might as well start speaking English, given where we are going to." Her husband Fabio nodded and replied, "Yes I know that i think it would be better to do that."

_Avrebbe tutti i passeggeri per il volo di Air Canada a Toronto visitate il gate 11 (would all passengers for air Canada's flight to Toronto please go to gate 11?)_

Both of them look at each other and state, "Uh Oh!" They run to the gate and get in line. Fabio holds out their boarding passes for inspection.

"riga 4, sedili ced (row 4, seats c and d)."

They nod and walk in. They see a bottle of Cristal with the message:

"Congrats on your 3 year anniversary. Love, Aaron and Ida."

They smile and they pop it open. A male attendant hands them 2 glasses and says, "che è a 640 € bottiglia che è andato attraverso la dogana" (that's an $800 bottle That went through customs.)

"Wow that is expensive, i hope that Aaron did that just to be nice." said Chiara.

"You know him better than I do, I only met him after our label was being difficult for him to purchase our 1st album together. Plus, he is straightedge. I think Ida bought it and put his name on the tag."

"Good point, but yes i know they are good people. Still, i wonder if they ever do it just to be nice or just do it cause they care."

"No 1 ever knows if he acts like a machine, more human than human or both."

"Yes i know that it is like he does the same stuff every day."

"That is just his autism. And he IS more functional than almost everyone like him."

"I know that. Hey would it be ok if we call Ida to tell her we are on the plane?"

"Sure."

Chiara picks up her phone and dials a number:

"It is 2:00am here, this better be important!" Came a soft but annoyed voice on the other end.

"Sorry ida it is Chiara we are on the plane"

"Oh, did the champagne arrive?"

"Yes it did and thank you for it. We figured out you were behind it as it would violate Aaron's straightedge pledge to buy alcohol for another person."

Ida briefly paused, "You are welcome. And you are right."

"Do you want me to let you go back to bed?"

"No it is ok."

"Ok well is there anything we need to do when we get in to the airport?"

"Yes, fill out customs forms on the plane to present them to Canadian customs. Then get your luggage, and head to the train platform."

"We will do that thank you Ida."

"Then get out at union station and use your P.A.T.H. map to reach the hotel without going outside. Toronto has a lot of smog."

"We will. Hey is the train the new one? "

"Yes it is. The P.A.T.H however, is not. "

"I know the path we will be fine. "

"Ok. Back to bed I go. "

"Good your voice is starting to crack there goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Chiara hangs up the phone and shrugs. "I woke her up. "

Fabio nods, "I heard. Should have thought about that it as it is 8 am here."

"She seemed ok with it though."

"Yes but i still feel bad."

"You should not feel bad, he keeps ignoring our requests for him to give some money to charity. "

"Yes I know that. But it is not her fault."

"We could make it her fault if we get Aaron alone at the party."

"Yes we could but what if it will not work."

"We will show those pictures from when we played in Serbia with all of those radioactive plants no government will acknowledge."

"Ok as long as nobody gets hurt."

"People need to get hurt sometimes in the name of progress."

"Ok let us do it then."

Shortly after takeoff they saw the city Rome disappear on the ground. With all of its' history, Chiara and Fabio wanted to make history…

Harley Pakula and Holly Ann Rapp - Indianapolis, Indiana, Usa

"Dad, I am not even taxied out yet, I will be fine flying to Toronto. I will not even be by myself, another 1 of Aaron's friends is supposed to be sitting next to me. Ok dad, god bless, bye. "

Sitting down at her 1st class seat, Holly keeps looking for someone to come up to her row on the plane (that she has all to herself, at the moment) Finally, 2 flight attendants enter the plane carrying a young man of well-exercised light-medium build with a broken ankle and visible stitches on his face. "Mr. Pakula, you really should not participate in wrestling if it hurts you so badly." Harley whispered "Thanks but as I won and retained my title..." but by then they were unable to hear him.

He sits down in obvious pain while Holly looks at him scratching her head Harley asks Holly, "Do you mind if I use the armrest between us?"

"Not at all, go for it."

"Thank you very much."

"It is fine. Hey, are you my traveling buddy for today?"

"I am not sure." He said utterly confused.

"Are you going to see Aaron Collins for his birthday?"

Harley grew a bit weary as he had a stalker or 2 since he signed to a WWE contract, "…I am...why?"

"Well then you are my travel buddy. My name is Holly." She announces while she holds her hand out to him.

"...Harley, sorry I do not remember being told I had a buddy. Then again, I AM taking Tylenol 3 for the pain." He shakes it...gently.

"Well maybe you should sleep it off then"

"I could not sleep if I tried, I am too excited."

"Because you are going to Canada or because you are seeing some new people?"

"Both."

She chuckles and suggests, "Maybe you and I can be roommates but I doubt that will happen. I think you are bunking with someone nicknamed Hellion."

"Not sure. I only know people that Aaron knows from Your Favorite Enemies will be separated from the rest of us 'Cult of Aaron' people. Even though we are all close to Aaron and some of us could be considered both Cult and Yfe. I know Ida has ties to both."

"Ah ok well it depends on If Aaron wants to mix us or not I guess. Changing subject, I hope you are able to walk the P.A.T.H."

"It is all flat or ramped according to Aaron."

"Ok are you going to need help getting off the plane when we land in Toronto?"

"No, unlike Indianapolis, Toronto has a wheelchair waiting for me."

"Oh good I will push you to the hotel." She starts to grin, but then stops when he looks at her weird.

"..Oh ok...sorry, this whole journey is so surreal for me."

"It is ok Harley it is not like I am offended."

"Ok good...oh NOW I remember you. Yes, you are one of the yfeniverse friends."

"Yes I am."

The plane starts moving towards the runway. Holly jumps and grabs her belt. Harley also buckles up. Holly sits back and closes her eyes hoping the plane will not fall out of the sky. 45 minutes later, an attendant comes down with 2 trays..."Ms. Rapp, Mr. Pakula, these meals were requested and paid for by Mr. Collins. Sorry to wake you ma'am"

"Oh it is quite alright thank you."

"You are welcome."

She sits up and starts to eat while Harley looks over the meals. It was Poutine, the French-Canadian dish consisting of French Fries, Gravy and Cheese Curds. Oddly, the stewardess was still standing there, "Oh and 1 of you can call Ida now as we are done climbing."

"Oh thanks we will do that now."

Harley grabs a tablet PC and speaks "Call Hawking Ripper". The tablet follows the voice command, an answer coming almost immediately:

"Aaron's phone, Mrs. Aaron speaking"

"Hey Ida it is Harley."

"And Holly, do not forget Holly."

"Oh and Holly."

"Ok good you guys did meet. I was worried that would not happen as Us Air likes switching people around at random."

"No we did I am happy about it too." exclaimed Holly in relief.

"Why is that?" With a pique of curiosity in Ida rarely seen.

"Keeping me from going nuts from cabin fever."

"We just got our food. This poutine is amazing." Interjected Harley

"Yes I know I hope you enjoy it."

"We will thanks." said Harley in between bites

"And I will push Harley through the P.A.T.H." said Holly.

"Ok good thank you Holly I will see you both when you get here."

Harley got a bit sheepish "Actually I will be a bit delayed; I have to pick up a gift for Aaron at the Pottery Barn in Yorkdale mall when I arrive. I will not be long. But take care Ida."

"Ok bye guys see you when you get here."

"Bye...tablet, phone off."

The tablet hangs up and Harley puts it back in his carry-on to resume eating the Poutine.

"That is a weird phone." Holly starts to laugh

"I got it as a bonus for working Wrestlemania 34."

"Oh cool you wrestle?"

"That is how I got hurt."

"Ah ok that makes sense. All I know are some wrist locks my dad taught me when I was in school."

"I wrestle professionally and I work in efeds. That is how I know of Aaron and Ida."

"I suspected you were a wrestler when you got on the plane. Or a crash test dummy."

"Yeah I miss Hawking Ripper. Oh, that was Aaron back in the day."

"Are you resentful? As I understand, Ida does not do that stuff anymore either."

"You are damn right I am, so is the Hellion you mentioned. He was the only good writer and wrestler who was also a good person. Hellion and I plan to sit him down and talk some sense into him."

Holly pauses Harley to state her argument: "I bear no grudges to Aaron, no one should. Him and Ida dropped half a million dollars or more just on this birthday party. "

It appeared Harley and Holly had nothing left to talk about. Typical cult vs. Yfe problem.


End file.
